Dharma Technique
The Dharma Power Technique (ダルマ力の術. Daruma Chikara no Jutsu) is a hiden jutsu derived from the Chakra Enhanced Strength technique which increases the strength, speed and durability of the person using it. It is said to be a jutsu that multiplies the user's power and chakra for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. 'Overview' The jutsu starts with the release of two tenketsu in the user's body, resulting in a flash of inactive chakra being released. Much more than a mere application of medical ninjutsu, the Dharma Strength Technique requires astute dominion over the art and acts for but a "blink." The user controls the flow of chakra throughout their network allowing the chakra in their body—which interacts with every bone, organ and cell—to super-vitalize it and release more energy than normal. This causes chakra to burst from one's confines and thrash about around them. All of their stats and techniques experience a considerable boost. This form, however, will only last for a few minutes before it must subside, resulting in the relative tiredness of the user. Chūkode has displayed incredible feats while using the Dharma Strength Technique, some of which include tearing a hole hundreds of meters deep into the earth and taking a strike from the Nine Tails' bijūdama under Madara Uchiha's control without so much as a scratch. The power of the technique has been compared to the Eight Gates, Chūkode himself saying it performs on par with the Sixth Gate, the Gate of View (景門 , Keimon, English TV: The Gate of Joy). Using medical chakra, one produces within themselves a boost in adrenaline and a rapid heart rate increase which enthuses the blood and muscles. Through pinpoint precision chakra control, they experience boosts in speed and strength, releasing their chakra at the moment of impact to blast off of the ground, strike an opponent, or deflect an attack from their body as a defense. 'Jutsu Mechanics' When explaining it to a comrade in more detail, Chūkode stated that the mechanics of the technique are simple: the user breathes in deeply (while forming the needed seals), generating medical chakra throughout their body allowing it to take in more oxygen than usual and causing the blood flow to accelerate which augments one's adrenaline. Increasing rates of blood circulation, breathing, and carbohydrate metabolism and preparing muscles for exertion allows a person to access a bounteous amount of adrenaline. With this, a person experiences instantaneous reflexes/speed, elephantine strength and a nigh-invulnerability to damage taken. They can also fight for longer without growing tired. Their heart rate picks up and sweat beats down their body, making the technique costly and not suitable for prolonged use—those no adequately should refrain from using it. At times, an increase in adrenaline sees a person's cognitive functions becoming erratic. Thanks to chakra control, this issue is not a major one during technique use. It was created in order to allow Chūkode to work his way around a battlefield, caring for as many of his comrades as he could. Even under the circumstance that a quick escape is necessary, the jutsu can be applied to a target. One of the side effects of this technique is that a sort of tunnel vision is applied to those who use it for more than a minute or so. Although not intense, it is enough to be caught off guard as a person would find it more difficult to see their peripheral. When the technique wears off, the user is left panting and tired while dripping with sweat. Even with the draw backs, the power to punch through solid concrete and move quicker than the blink of an eye draws people from all over the world to use this technique. Under dire circumstances in a fight or flight situation the jutsu can be activated with a flush of chakra only. 'Trivia' * In Buddhism dharma means "cosmic law and order" but is also a term for "phenomena." * It was inspired by Kaio-ken from Dragon Ball Z.